


Rachel Dawes Gets a Reality Check

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce has a backbone, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Rachel lives AU, brokenfriendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Rachel survives the warehouse explosion due to getting recused in enough time and is at the hospital for a check up, when Bruce arrives. It's long past time they have a serious conversation.





	Rachel Dawes Gets a Reality Check

**Hey guys**

**So this is an idea I got after having PM conversations with Stand with Ward and Queen over the Dark Knight movie.**

**This is basically an AU of the film where Rachel didn't get blown up, but Harvey still got scared as well.**

**Don't own Batman or anything to do with the films.**

**Off we go**

* * *

In a hospital room

Rachel is standing near the bed, while talking to Dr. Tompkins as Rachel finishes signing her release forums. The doctor takes her clip board back.

"Given your traumatic experience, I would advise you take it easy for a while" Dr. Tompkins said.

"Maybe you haven't been in Gotham for very long but this normal" Rachel said.

"I grew up on the city streets and ran a free clinic in the Narrows part time, I know how this city is. Still you should take it easy" Dr. Tompkins replied.

Walking out of the room Dr. Tompkins passes by Bruce dressed in one of his typical business suits minus the tie, while stepping into the room. Bruce is visibly worn down, his suit jacket is held together by a single waist button while the frayed collar to his white dress shirt is wide open.

"What do you want?" Rachel said sharply.

"I wanted to come check on Dent and you, but I can see as usual you don't give a damn about me" Bruce said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Your pompous ego hurt" Rachel said.

"Exactly that. I've put up with this behavior for months, but I'm done. I tried to open up to you but the only thing you've treated me is dismal or anger. You drag Harvey and me along in your little games. Alfred gave me your note by the way" Bruce said coldly.

"That's… not what you think" Rachel said.

"You said to me the night before I was going to turn myself, in that they would never let us be together but knowing full well you were going to marry Harvey. I've had enough of you always treating me like I'm trash, so from this moment on Rachel we are done" Bruce replied angrily.

"What?" Rachel asked shocked. No this couldn't be happening.

"You heard me. We are through as friends, don't come around where I work, or I live and don't contact me. You don't want anything to do with me, well you got your wish. Good bye Ms. Dawes" Bruce said reigning in his emotions, but the trace of anger is still clear.

Rachel can only watch as Bruce turns around and walks out of the room. Though it's not like she cares, given she can finally be done with Bruce and his problems.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this**

**Though I did kind of Rachel in Begins, I didn't like her at all in Dark Knight.**

**In TDK Rachel massively got on my nerves for how she treated Bruce like crap, played with his feelings and was going to marry Dent anyway. For her, it gets worse every time I see the film.**

**I enjoy the Nolan trilogy and this version of Bruce from the films is one of my favorites.**

**That being said, I find the claim where The Dark Knight is one of the best superhero films ever is highly overrated. Sure, it had it's moments but it's not that great.**

**Sometimes I have to wonder if they went overboard with being grim, gritty and dark in TDK.**

**Because I refer to TDK as a horror film that just so happens to have Batman in it, and that's not a compliment.**

**For me it's Batman Begins, The Dark Knight Rises then The Dark Knight at the bottom.** **I'm more than likely going to watch Begins and The Dark Knight Rises before I put The Dark Knight film on.**

**So yeah, I wanted to write something where Rachel gets called out on her crap, for a change and not portrayed as this perfect angel.**

**Oh Doctor Tompkins is a reference to Dr. Leslie Thompkins who in the Batman comics is an ally of Bruce who knows that he's Batman and helps patch him up, outside of Alfred.**

**Until next time**


End file.
